kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crafter
|category=Boss, Final Boss }} Dark Crafter is a final boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance Dark Crafter is a giant, cloud-like blob with one angry eye and two Grab Hands. The cuffs of these hands release magenta smoke when the villain moves. A small pair of pointed sunglasses is fixed to the area above his eye. Dark Crafter, as his name suggests, is black in color but disguises this by wearing a coat of rainbow colors over his body. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Story Claycia and Elline are an inseparable team when creating Seventopia; Claycia is a master craftsman and Elline paints everything she sculpts. One day, Claycia turns evil and leaves her best friend behind. The now evil sculpter opens a hole in the skies of Dream Land and steals Planet Popstar's colors. Elline exits the hole in an attempt to escape two of Claycia's Grab Hands. As they close in on her, she repaints Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee, who then save her from the enemies. After some explanation, Elline leads the two into the realm of Seventopia to stop Claycia and restore Planet Popstar's colors. When Kirby and Elline defeat Claycia in Purple Fortress, she loses her sunglasses, comes to her senses, and joyfully reunites with her best friend. It seems that wearing the sunglasses caused her to be possessed by the evil entity Dark Crafter, who controlled her to steal Planet Popstar's colors so that he may rule the planet. Now expelled from the sculptress, he springs forth from the glasses and flees into space. Claycia and Elline transform Kirby into Kirby Rocket, prompting him to give chase. Once Dark Crafter is destroyed, Claycia and Elline create a Warp Star. Kirby rides it back to Planet Popstar, where Claycia and Elline restore Dream Land's color. The game ends with them creating a bushel of apples for Kirby to eat. Battle Dark Crafter soars diagonally through the cosmos. He attacks by launching mines from his eye at Kirby Rocket. The mines are often released individually, in straight rows, or in ring formations. If Kirby Rocket runs into a mine, he takes damage and Dark Crafter chuckles at him. The hero must steer away from the explosives and collect the 10-Stars he flies past. After collecting 100 Point Stars, he can Star Dash into the boss, damaging him. Each hit on the Dark Crafter causes him to lose more color and release more mines. After three hits, Dark Crafter explodes. Trivia *Dark Crafter's sunglasses resemble Nightmare's glasses. *Dark Crafter's roar is a slightly distorted version of King Dedede's roar from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *After Kirby Rocket hits Dark Crafter twice, the only colors that remain on his body are the three traditional primary colors: red, yellow, and blue. Artwork 1a.png|Dark Crafter appears in one of the Celebration Pictures in Kirby Star Allies Gallery KatRC Dark Crafter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Dark Crafter 2.jpg|Dark Crafter fires mines at Kirby Rocket. KatRC Dark Crafter 3.jpg|Kirby Rocket steers through Dark Crafter's minefield. KatRC Dark Crafter 4.jpg|Dark Crafter flies through space with most of his color stripped away. KatRC Dark Crafter 5.jpg|Dark Crafter is defeated. KatRC Dark Crafter figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) Models Dark Crafter1.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) es:Moldeador Oscuro fr:Artisant Sombre it:Artefice Oscuro ja:ダーククラフター ru:Тёмный Обман Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Bosses Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters